Two-piece buckles that snap together and latch automatically upon adequately inserting a male component into a female component are known and used in a variety of applications. It is known to have a piece of webbing or strap attached to each of the components, and to have one or both buckle components adjustably retained on the strap or webbing. It is also known to have one or both components in fixed locations relative to a strap or web that is sewn or otherwise fixedly secured to the buckle component. Such buckles are known and used for a variety of applications, including outdoor recreational products like backpacks, helmets, life vests and other general equipment; military and police equipment and the like. Two-part buckles are used also on luggage, bags, clothing, etc.
In one known design for buckles of this type, the female component defines a pocket and includes openings or windows on the lateral, opposed sides of the pocket. The male component includes arms having outward protrusions slightly wider than the width of the female component at some positions from the entrance to the window. As the male component is inserted into the female component, the arms are deflected inwardly and thereafter are allowed to rebound outwardly when the protrusions align with the windows in the female component. With the protrusion extending slightly outwardly at the window, the male component is secured within the female component. To release the buckle, the exposed protrusions of the arms are squeezed inwardly through the windows of the female component, allowing the male buckle component to be withdrawn from the female buckle component. The strength of the buckle to resist unintended release when pulling force is applied against either component is determined by the nature of the engagement between the male and female component. The resistance to intended release, or stated another way, the difficulty in unlatching the buckle, is determined by the resistance to bending of the arms upon squeezing the protrusions inwardly from the window, and the resistance of the engaging surfaces to slide past or otherwise disengage from each other.
Buckles of the type described have had success in many applications; however, in some applications and uses for snap together buckles of this type it is desirable that the buckle be somewhat more difficult or complicated to unlatch, so that the buckle does not unlatch unintentionally, and so that individuals other than the user have difficulty in unlatching the buckle. For example, law enforcement officers, military personnel and the like can encounter individuals who are resistant to the orders and commands given them. Physical confrontations can occur. In such a confrontation, the individual may try to unlatch duty belts, equipment or weapons belts worn by the officer or military person. If successful, the individual could use the equipment as a weapon or otherwise entangle or ensnarl the law enforcement officer or military personnel in the loosened equipment. Accordingly, for police officers, military personnel and the like, it can be desirable that the buckle unlatching sequence be difficult to perform except by the individual wearing the equipment.
It is known to provide buckles requiring release not only at the lateral windows along the sides of the buckle, but also at some third location on the buckle. If properly positioned, the user of the buckle can operate the buckle efficiently with one hand, while another person confronting the wearer would have difficulty operating the buckle, even with two hands. A known three point release buckle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,466.
Improvements in three-point release buckles are desirable so that the buckles are secure in use, resistant to release by persons other than the user, yet easily operated by the user to release when necessary.